dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikloey
Nikloey (Nik'ki, Ch'lo'e and Zo'ey) is the friendship of Nikki Maxwell, Chloe Garcia, and Zoey Franklin. They are all best friends and is always together, they all work at Westchester Country Day's school library as library shelving assistants (LSAs). During the series, their troubles together only brings them closer. Moments ''Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life *Zoey and Chloe introduce themselves to Nikki after gym. *Chloe and Zoey work together as LSAs. *Zoey and Chloe tried to make Nikki feel better after she slipped in front of the whole student body. *Chloe and Zoey surprise Nikki. *Nikki, Zoey, and Chloe group hug. Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl *Chloe and Zoey come with Nikki when she goes with Brandon to take her picture. *Chloe and Zoey tease Nikki about having a crush on Brandon. *Nikki, Zoey, and Chloe talk about going to the dance as a group. *They hang out during LSAs. *They go to MacKenzie's party together. *They compliment each other's dresses. *Nikki lets Chloe and Zoey dance with Jason and Ryan. *Chloe and Zoey agree with resigning from the Halloween dance committee. *Nikki, Zoey, and Chloe work on the Halloween dance together. *Chloe and Zoey surprise Nikki buy working all night making 3 bags of trash costumes. *Chloe and Zoey forgive Nikki for not telling them about what she had planned for the night. Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star *Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey discuss entering the talent show together. *Nikki tells Chloe and Zoey she can't do the talent show (but only because she didn't want them in any MacKenzie drama). *Chloe and Zoey stand up for Nikki. *Chloe and Zoey tell Nikki that she and Brianna looked cute dancing and singing at Queasy Cheesy. *Nikki invites Chloe and Zoey into her band. *Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey group hug. How To Dork Your Diary *Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey search for Nikki's diary in the dumpster *Chloe and Zoey back up Nikki and say MacKenzie was being suspicious *Chloe and Zoey comfort her *Nikki thanks Chloe and Zoey for helping her look for her diary *Chloe, Nikki, and Zoey enter the boys' locker room and pretend to be football players Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess *Chloe and Zoey want Nikki to be in their skating group. *Chloe and Zoey back up Nikki with her plan to skate for Fuzzy Friends. *Chloe and Zoey help Nikki on the ice. *Nikki gets Chloe and Zoey Christmas presents. *They win $10,000 for Fuzzy Friends. Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All *Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey have a New Year sleepover. *They play Truth or Dare. *Chloe and Zoey tell Nikki that it's okay she doesn't want to do the dare. *They all do the chicken dance. *They go and toilet paper MacKenzie's house. *Chloe and Zoey say that Nikki's idea to join the WCD newspaper is great. *Chloe and Zoey encourage Nikki to not quit. *Chloe and Zoey help Nikki make posters for her advice column, Miss Know-It-All. *Chloe, Nikki and Zoey work together for her advice column. *Chloe and Zoey go to the mall to help Nikki shop for Brandon's birthday present. *They group hug with Marcy. Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker '' *Chloe and Zoey won't let Nikki know who their crushing on to tease her. *Nikki wants to get Chloe and Zoey tickets to the Sweetheart Dance, but can't because it's sold out. *Chloe and Zoey get Nikki and themselves tickets to the Sweetheart Dance. *Chloe and Zoey try to get Nikki's seahorse float. *Chloe and Zoey are concerned when Nikki drowns. *Nikki gives Chloe and Zoey double fudge brownies. *Chloe and Zoey spy on Nikki and Brandon while they're talking. *Chloe and Zoey comfort Nikki as she's crying about "Brandon" text dumping her. *Chloe and Zoey get Nikki to go to the dance. *Chloe and Zoey check on Nikki in the bathroom. *Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey went to take pictures with their dates. Song Their song is "The Boys" by Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie, where friendship is more reliable than a relationship with boys. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Nikki Category:Pairings with Zoey Category:Pairings with Chloe Category:Friendship Category:Band member Category:Friends Category:Friendship pairings Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Pages that need more info Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Friendship paring with a group of 3 Category:Book 11 Category:Dork Diaries Category:Dorks Category:3 way shipping Category:Dork Diaries 12 Category:Other Category:Favorited 3 way pairing Category:Official page Category:Friends of Nikki